Euforia
by Lyra Nude
Summary: One-Shot. Slash. Una noche, tras perder un partido de quidditch, Scorp y Albus hacen una de las suyas


Sensaciones:

Euforia

Corrían. Apresurados por los pasillos, sus túnicas verde esmeralda, ondeaban como las olas del mar en un día de ventisca. Sus pasos resonaban acelerados y su respiración era agitada, ya que estaban llevando a cabo un gran esfuerzo físico que les costaba controlar. Corrían. Y también reían a carcajadas, la sensación de euforia de ese momento no les permitía otra cosa. No miraban atrás donde habían dejado a sus demás camaradas. El primero de ellos, moreno de ojos verdes, giró un poco la cabeza para comprobar que su compañero seguía a su lado, y un segundo después, aceleró el paso dando a entender al joven rubio que aquello era una pequeña carrera. El otro no se hizo de rogar y también apresuró el paso. Cuando ambos se encontraban a la misma altura, se miraron y sonrieron.

Se pararon en cuanto doblaron una esquina, exhaustos. Se apoyaron en las rodillas y comenzaron a jadear, no podían más. Las bocanadas de aire entraban en sus gargantas con tanta velocidad, que tuvieron la necesidad de beber algo. Así que uno de ellos, sin más, saco una pequeña botella de cristal que traía bajo la túnica y se la pasaron mientras bebían. Silencio. Aunque sabían que estaban solos, no emitieron ningún ruido, ya era suficiente con sus ruidosas respiraciones, para añadir las risotadas estruendosas que de seguro habrían salido de sus labios de haber estado en otra situación. Se miraban y lo hacían sin darse cuenta, a cada instante, y no podían evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que la mirada del otro se fijaba en sus ojos. Estaban empapados en un frio sudor que les envolvía todo el cuerpo, también sus cabellos estaban espantados y parecían recién salidos de una guerra, llenos de barro y mojados.

Eso ha sido una pasada, ¿has visto la cara de mi hermano? Me va a matar cuando lleguemos a casa – decía el moreno aun respirando dificultosamente – se va a tirar todo el verano torturándome.

Tampoco ha sido para tanto, ten en cuenta que de algún modo tenía que descargar mi tensión por haber perdido la snitch en el último momento – el rubio miraba a ambos lados, como esperando que alguien apareciese de un momento a otro.

No sé que será peor, si el enfado por lo que le hemos hecho, o aguantarle que haya ganado la copa – se limpio el sudor de la frente con la manga de su túnica y comenzó a andar – el sabia que ganaría, decía que haría lo que fuese necesario por ser campeón en su último año – y siguió avanzando.

¿A dónde vas? – le dijo el otro mirándolo con extrañeza.

¿A dónde crees? A darnos una ducha, el baño de prefectos esta por aquí, ¿Qué pensabas que nos íbamos a ir así a dormir? – dijo mirando la cara de su compañero.

Entraron en el gran baño, que en ese momento solo emitía el débil sonido del agua cayendo a borbotones. La gran pila del centro estaba llena de agua y espuma a rebosar e invitaba a entrar de una forma melodiosa. Los aromas penetraban con candor por los poros de la piel y el ambiente era como el de un día de mucha niebla. Ambos chicos se empezaron a quitar toda la protección del equipamiento que traían. Las túnicas de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin con las palabras: "Potter" y "Malfoy" escritas al dorso cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y ya solo les quedaron sus uniformes.

Al, no he traído bañador – dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

¿Y crees que yo sí? – dijo quitándose la camiseta.

¿Y cómo piensas bañarte? – añadió intentando que su vista no se clavara tan descaradamente en el torso desnudo de su amigo.

Este ni siquiera lo miró, se bajó los pantalones y después los bóxers como respuesta a toda pregunta. Se metió en la pila dándole la espalda y comenzó a emitir pequeños gruñidos en señal de que el agua se encontraba en perfecto estado. El chico hundió sus ojos grises en la espalda de este mientras se sumergía. Lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza. No estaba aun seguro de si iba a meterse ahí con él.

Vamos, Scorp, ¿a qué esperas? El agua esta buenísima – dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

Aquella mirada le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, y comenzó él también a desnudarse. Poco a poco se fue metiendo en el agua, que actuó como un revitalizante, sus músculos se fueron relajando a medida que eran introducidos en el agua templada y con olor a flores silvestres.

Se recostó a un lado del borde de la pila y se sumergió hasta el cuello. La sensación de paz absoluta se apoderó de él por completo. Cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco. Respiraba relajadamente y pensó que de seguir así, se quedaría dormido fácilmente; pero un ligero chapoteo a su lado le hizo abrir uno de sus ojos, y allí estaba, a escasos centímetros de él. Con el pelo mojado y echado hacia atrás. El agua le cubría hasta la cintura, así que tenía toda la cara y el torso salpicados de pequeñas gotas de agua que se resbalaban por su suave y tibia piel dorada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su mirada esmeralda y a continuación fueron descendiendo lentamente hasta posarse en su pecho, moldeado por duras sesiones de entrenamiento, sin duda bien aprovechados. Cuando el moreno notó aquella mirada sugerente se fue acercando aun más y cuando se hallaba a tan solo un palmo de distancia. Un golpe de pánico inundó la mente del pequeño de los Malfoy.

Este es el baño de prefectos, podría entrar alguno en cualquier momento. Quizás tu prima Rose, ella también lo es, ¿recuerdas?

Una sensación que Albus Severus Potter bien conocía se apoderó de él, los celos una vez más se adentraron sin llamar en su cabeza y miró con condescendencia a su amigo, para luego girar y desestimar el acercamiento que se procedía a realizar en ese momento. Se acercó al borde y apoyó sus brazos cruzados encima, para posteriormente posar ahí su barbilla y dirigir su mirada hacia el otro extremo de aquella sala.

Scorpius se aproximó sigilosamente y reposó su brazo en el hombro del chico y le susurro un: "Lo siento" muy cerca de su oído. Este giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, para luego añadir:

No hace falta que te disculpes, si fuera más inteligente me habría dado cuenta de que estabas interesado en mi prima Rose.

En eso discrepo, pero estoy de acuerdo en algo, no eres nada inteligente. Si lo fueras te habrías percatado que no estoy interesado lo más mínimo en Rose, de hecho, no estoy interesado en ninguna persona del género femenino.

Albus giró inmediatamente el resto del cuerpo, para quedar atrapado entre la pared de mármol blanca y el cuerpo de su amigo, con los codos apoyados aun en el margen del pilón se acercó aun más a él.

Ah, ¿no? – dijo sonriendo de lado, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que Scorpius y el se miraban - ¿y en quien estás interesado?

Pues sinceramente, creo que lo sabes muy bien, aunque por lo que has tardado en darte cuenta, parece ser que ando mal en el arte de las sutilezas e indirectas. Creo que pasare a las directas – y acto seguido se inclinó para anular la escasa separación que aun existía entre sus rostros.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se separó un segundo en el que lo miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que había aceptado aquella situación, y acto seguido continuo con uno mucho más apasionado. Un beso que los llevó a explorar algo desconocido por ambos hasta entonces. Algo que les hizo cruzar una línea que hacía tiempo que tenían dudas en atravesar. Eso que hizo que sus vidas a partir de entonces cambiaran drásticamente para bien, algo en que los dos, por supuesto, estaban de acuerdo.


End file.
